Fondness
by chickenwriter
Summary: Clarisse Renaldi had been quite fond of her late husband Rupert, though she had never really loved him.Then there was Joseph. C&J...Oneshot.


_A/N: Hello! I've been writing these PD stories and have not been posting them for fear of people not like them. My last story had four nice reviews overnight so I think I'll post now..._

Fondness.

Clarisse Renaldi had been quite fond of her late husband Rupert, though she had never really loved him. He had been her best friend, and her faithful companion. He had come to her by an arranged marriage had come to her by way of her parents and she had accepted, never knowing true love. She knew only fondness with her husband, King Rupert of the country Genovia.

Then there was Joseph.

Her Joseph. Her head of security. The man that she had felt more than fondness for from day one. Clarisse felt that she had met him one promise too late. Joseph was the only man she had ever really loved. The only man she could never have.

When they were younger, Clarisse and Joseph had always acted as if they were just colleges. Never friends and certainly not lovers. But, they had always taken walks together around the beautiful grounds of the palace. No one thought anything of the head of security coming with the queen on her walks while she was married. After all, she needed protection. When King Rupert (May he Rest in Peace) passed away, however, and the fondness died, the companionship of the colleges made everyone look twice.

The day that Rupert died, Clarisse was in a meeting with parliament. She knew when she woke up that he was too far gone for her to do anything to stop it. So the queen stayed busy all day. When he got close to his death, she was called into the room to say goodbye. The ever-elegant queen strolled slowly into the room, her steps growing more tentative as she neared. Clarisse knelt by his side, took his hand and whispered as she felt his soul slip away.

"Rupert, darling, I must tell you goodbye, I know you will be in a better place. You have been my best friend, my only companion." The words came out cold, as if she were angry at him for leaving. Needless to mention, more than a few tears were shed as the line on his heart monitor went flat.

The queen left the room and ran swiftly down to the kitchen to cry in peace. The last thing she needed was the press, or anyone for that matter, buzzing around her. She sat down at the counter and lay her head in her hands. The tears fell into a puddle on the stainless steel beneath her.

"Rupert, how could you leave me?" Clarisse sobbed.

"Your majesty." A voice could be heard from the stairwell as Clarisse began to move. "No, please, remain seated, I didn't mean to alarm you." Joseph said as he stepped down into the empty kitchen.

"Oh, it's only you. Forgive me, I am in a less then presentable state."

"My queen. It is quite alright. You have lost your husband."

"I have, haven't I..." Clarisse looked at him as he stepped nearer. Finally she turned and cried into his chest. "Oh, Joseph, what do I do? I can't re-marry. What will I do without him at my side to rule Genovia?" She was grasping onto the lapels of his jacket for dear life.

"You will do just as you always have. You are marvelous at whatever you do."

"Thank you." Clarisse looked into his eyes, and wrapped her arms around her companion. Joseph placed his arms loosely around her, as well. His hand traveled up to stroke her hair, trying to somehow soothe away the pain she was feeling.

"Joseph?" The queen asked without bothering to break the embrace.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Have you ever really loved."

"Yes..." Joseph broke apart to look in her eyes. "I have." He placed a long kiss on her forehead and she smiled. "Have you?"

"Not until recently." Clarisse put her hand on top of his as they broke the hold.

"Clarisse?" He hand never called her that before. She liked it very much.

"Hmm..." The queen mumbled into his chest.

"Perhaps this isn't the time to tell you this, but I care about you deeply."

"I care about you, too." The grieving queen raised her eyes and her head to kiss him longingly on the lips.

"Obviously this was not the right time." The head of security whispered as they parted and broke the romantic hold.

"Why..."

"Clarisse, my darling, I have been waiting for that moment, for you, my entire life, but I can not take advantage of your sadness. I would never forgive myself." His hand came up to touch her cheek lightly. "I will leave you here, to grieve." As he started to walk away, she surprised him by shouting.

"No!" She stood up, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please...Don't leave me. Please." The longing for companionship was evident in her voice. He couldn't just leave her alone.

"Very well. I'll stay." The head of security held the noble queen of Genovia in his arms. The queen without a king, the woman without a companion, the girl who lost her best friend. He was merely an innocent bystander who felt much more than fondness for his Queen Clarisse.


End file.
